Embodiments of the invention relate to dispensing closures for liquid pumps and sprayers, and more particularly to a novel closure assembly that includes features for preventing leaks during individual e-commerce shipments.
As direct to consumer e-commerce sales continue to grow, liquid spray and pump products, which would normally be purchased off the shelf at brick and mortar stores, are now being shipped as individual sale units without secondary packaging or protection. Bulk shipping of these products from the manufacturer to distributors has generally not encountered significant leak problems since multiple containers or bottles are packaged in specially designed boxes to accommodate their unique shapes. E-commerce retailers remove individual units from the bulk packaging and attempt to ship the individual containers to the consumer in less expensive and less protective packaging. Individual shipments are more prone to rough handling, movement within the retailer packaging and thus more prone to closure breakage and container leakage. Many e-commerce retailers have resorted to placing such items into bags in order to contain leaks if and when they occur. However, the bags only prevent other items in the shipment from being ruined. They do not directly address the underlying problem of leak prevention. Accordingly, there is an existing need for dispensing closures which include features for preventing leaks during both bulk shipment and/or individual shipment, prior to receipt of the product by the end consumer.
Consumers continually drive the need for novel dispensing devices which provide easier use, more functionality, better ergonomics and better dispensing options for a variety of liquid or fluid products for various uses. Accordingly, there is always a need for improved dispensing options.